Delerium
=Delerium= Delerium is the mineral that was spread over the city of Drakkenheim 15 years ago by the Meteorite that largely destroyed the city. Veo Sjena refers to Delerium as "the shiny stuff" in Episode 1, which eludes to the fact that it has begun to be used as an alternative currency or at least a high-value commodity. Curiously, Delerium, in its raw form can not be held with bare skin without serious side effects by all but the Tabaxi. Besides the Haze, described below, Delerium affects the city of Drakkenheim by fainting glowing. This glow, called Duša grada (The Soul of the City) by the locals is noted to be "perhaps the only beautiful thing left to see in the city" by Veo Sjena in Episode 1. Samples of Delerium are classed both by size and condition and loosely classified as dust, chips, fragments, shards, crystals, and geodes. Appearance The reflected light from delerium is "octarine" -- the color of magic. It's a color that doesn't exist in the real world, but it's a sort of purple green yellow color. Delerium glows more strongly in the presence of magic or moon light. Raw samples of the mineral elicit a sensation of electricity and have a distinctive smell of ozone like a strong, lightning-heavy thunderstorm. The Meteorite Connected to Sabastian Crowe, his mother Lenith Eventide and the Daemon confronted by the heroes in Episode XX while in Lenith Eventide's mirror dimension. The Crater Not yet visited by our heroes, the crater is located in the southern zone of Drakkenheim. The Haze The haze is an atmospheric effect and magic radiation of the Delerium. A low mist hangs throughout the city, limiting visibility to 2d6 x 50 feet. Areas beyond are totally obscured, even in daylight. Mist tainted by the haze can be recognized by traces of 'octarine light' which reflect off surfaces, creatures and particles in the area. To our eyes, it is best described as a greenish/purple color, but it is truly a color with no analog in the real world. When any spell is cast within the haze, the caster rolls a d20. On a 1, the casting causes a Wild Magic Surge effect. Untainted creatures 'cannot gain the benefits of a long rest while within the haze.' Creatures within the haze have advantage on saving throws agains divination spells. If the spell doesn't target the creature or allow a saving throw, the caster must make an ability check using their Spellcasting ability modifier. The DC equals 10 + the level of the divination spell. On a failure, the spell fails and the caster suffers 1d6 psychic damage per level of the divination spell. When a creature attempts to teleport into or out of the haze, the attempt can suffer a mishap similar to that suffered were the destination known only by description. Furthermore, the caster must make an ability check using their Spellcasting ability modifier. The DC equals 10 + the level of the teleportation spell. On a failure, the spell fails and the caster suffers 1d10 force damage per level of the teleportation spell. The Deep Haze Certain areas within the city walls are so suffused by the Haze that mere exposure can cause damage, exhaustion, dementia, mutation, or worse. A thick fog blankets these regions, limiting visibility to only 2d6 x 25 feet. Creatures within the deep haze must make a Constitution saving throw for each hour of exposure, and for each failed save they gain 1 level of exhaustion. Certain areas are so dangerous that this saving throw must be made each minute, or even each round. In such places, creatures may also take 1d6 points of necrotic or radiant damage for each round of exposure. Examples of Strange Effects Queen Lenore von Kessel (prolonged exposure): Glass People of the South Ward: Wooden building near The Rat's Nest transformed from wood to granite: Aqua Delerium When one drinks this rare potion, one regains 1d3+1 levels worth of spells. If one regains 4 or more levels worth of spell slots in this way, the next time one uses a spell slot one triggers a wild magic surge. One can benefit from one dose of Aqua Delerium in a 24 hour period without experiencing side effects. If one drinks a second dose or more, one takes 1d12 psychic damage for each spell slot level regained. This damage can't be reduced or prevented in any way. Aqua Delerium is extremely addictive. Aqua Ex Purgo This magical preparation, an injection that grants protection toward the detrimental effects of the haze, but has the extremely unpleasant side effect known as "The Juice Cleanse" for which Episode 12 was titled. In Episode 12, Pluto Jackson proved the effectiveness of Aqua Ex Purgo for its inventor, Oscar Yoren by testing it on himself. This involved injecting himself with the potion (which must be done directly to the heart) and spent an hour in the heavy Delerium haze near the Spire of the Amethyst Academy, while Veo and Sebastian waited safely in Veo's Rope Trick spell. The injection proved effective but lead to him spending a night in the Clock Tower of vomiting and explosive diarrhea, which ruined his armor. Disjunction Bomb Made by the Amethyst Academy and given to our heroes in Episode 16 with instructions to use it to keep any one Fraction from getting too powerful. The bomb and the key to operate it was stolen from our heroes in Episode 23 by the Queen of Thieves. Shiny Glass Enclosed Sphere Two such spheres have made appearances in the stream. The first was in the hands of the statue of the Daemon in Sabastian's mother's mirror dimension. The second was as a magic item bought by Sabastian Crowe from Aldor the Immense, and acts as a ring of spell storing. The Factions Views on Delerium The XX of the Silver Order considers Delerium BAD BAD BAD and has the goal of destroying all of it. The Followers of the Fallen flame consider Delerium sacred and its members of highest standing are initiated by plunging a large shard of Delerium into they chest.